


SUBWAY

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Subway, sterek au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Sexo en el metro.





	SUBWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Como todos los días de la semana camino hasta la estación del tren más cercana para ir al instituto, es mi rutina día a día. Levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, viajar en el tren. Bajo los escalones con lentitud siendo golpeado por una que otra persona que tiene más prisa que yo a veces desearía no vivir en la ciudad y alejarme de todo este ajetreo. Paso la tarjeta por el chequeo dándome pase a las vías.

-El tren de alta velocidad Penn Station se aproxima a la estación. A todos los viajeros, observen las reglas de seguridad y quédense detrás de la línea blanca.

Justo a tiempo. Miro a mi alrededor a las demás personas. Todas con un oficio diferente me pregunto si así de demacrado me veré yo cuando sea adulto, con manchas negras debajo de mis ojos, expresión borde. Sonrió de lado negando. El tren llega a su hora concordada. Las puertas de metal se abran produciendo el mismo ruido de toda la vida. La multitud no tarda de hacerse a mi alrededor.

Sé que debería estar acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente extraña. Pero nunca me había sucedido esto.

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

El sudor me recorre mi frente y mis latidos se apresuran. Tengo que matarlo...frunzo el ceño sintiendo una mano más debajo de mi cintura.

"Alguien me está agarrando el culo"

Pero no de cualquier forma, o claro que no si no de una maneras descarada apretando y acariciándolo como si nada. Joder que estamos en un lugar público. En verdad quiero matarlo, eso es... si tuviera que hacerlo aquí...con tanta gente. Negué rápidamente. Espera... no puedo.

"Tal vez no sea una mala idea después de todo"

Hay demasiada gente a mí alrededor así me ayudarían y me alejarían de este pervertido de primera pero qué pensarían los demás: ¿este chico está siendo molestado? ¿Eh? ¡De ninguna manera! Apuesto a que es homo.

Abro los ojos sorprendido. De ninguna manera.

"¡Mierda! Simplemente lo ignorare hasta mi parada."

Ahogo un gemido al sentir que me aprieta mi culo, estoy dispuesto a girarme cuando las puertas se abren. Los demás comienzan a salir y acelero el paso atravesándolos.

-¡Stiles!- exclamo asombrado Derek.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Derek!- ¡por fin! ¡Puedo salir de aquí! Y con una persona como Derek a mi lado no tengo que temer.

-¡Estación Grand Central Terminal! ¡Estación Grand Central Terminal!

Acelero el paso. No quería liar con el hecho de que se me pasara el tren.

-¿Qué ocurre pareces molesto?- comenta burlón el moreno.

"No hay forma de que le pueda decir algo como eso"

-Cállate. Como si no lo supiera- reprendo enojado.

-¡Cálmate correr alrededor de la plataforma es peligroso! ¿Cierto?- dice acelerando el paso para alcanzarme.

-Es raro verte aquí ten temprano- suelto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Derek tiene la misma edad que yo pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa en el gimnasio del instituto practicando basquetbol para las finales. Por eso casi nunca nos topamos en la estación.

-¡Oh! Nuestros exámenes fueron la semana pasada. ¿Verdad?- asiento. Ladeo el rostro echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro.

"Bien, ese enfermo probablemente no me siga"

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede? Sigues mirando a tu alrededor- comenta Derek mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

-¡Nada!- exclamo rápidamente poniéndome más nervioso.

-¿Por qué no te acercas?- dice extrañado. Posándose detrás mío dejándome cerca de la puerta de salida.

"¡Ah! Esto es bueno, no me agarrara de esta manera"

-¿Hmm?- me encojo de hombros restándole importancia. Me giro dándole la espalda esperando llegar a casa de una vez por todas.

El tren se mueve y de algún modo me tranquiliza el sonido de las vías. Además saber que Derek se encuentra junto a mí. Puedo usarlo de escudo. Suspiro aliviado. Entonces lo siento, como una mano se posó en mi trasero haciendo presión justamente en mi entrada.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Me ha seguido hasta este tren también?!"

Mis pulmones dejan de funcionar cuando siento su mano deslizarse sobre mi muslo acariciando sobre mi miembro. Siento una sacudida en mi cuerpo.

"Mierda... ese bruto...Derek bastardo. ¡Hay un pervertido al lado! Porque no...Espera...¿Derek no es el único que está detrás de mí?"

"Eso significa... ¡Oh dios!... ¡Es el mismo, este bastardo!"

Giro el rostro encontrando al bastardo sonriendo penosamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito al sentir como aprieta de nueva cuenta mi trasero- ¡Espera! En el tren anterior ¿Fuiste tú?- pregunto ahora confundido. Por qué Derek haría algo así.

-¿Me atrapaste?- responde riendo acercándose todavía más dejándome casi pegado a la puerta.

"¡Esto es una mierda!"

-Bueno entonces tu... ¡ahh!- suelto cuando su mano aprieta más fuerte- ¡Tu...! ¡Ya es suficiente!- hablo con la voz entrecortada.

"Cuando pensé que era un pervertido cualquiera sentí asco. Ahora que sé que es el..."

Mi cuerpo comienza a sufrir los efectos de la excitación me sostengo de la manija de la puerta suspirando.

-¿Estas sufriendo? ¿Quieres que te toque delante también?...- gimo al sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello- ¿Qué?- dice al ver que le fulmino.

-¡Este no es lugar para hacer cosas extrañas!- refunfuño- ¡No me toques!- trato de sonar duro pero mi voz sale entrecortada a causa de los espasmos.

-¿No quieres que te toque?- dice a la vez que su mano se posa en mi miembro- No creo que alguien nos vea- pequeñas lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Aprieto los dientes conteniéndome- Stiles, no actúes así, no te queda- ríe sobre mi oído.

"Joder... ¿qué diablos?"

-¡Ahh!- siento su mano comenzando a estimular mi miembro.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira lo duro que estas!

-Alto... ¡Detente!- le grito jadeante.

-¿Hmm? ¿Quieres que me detenga? Ah... ¿Realmente lo odias tanto?- susurra pícaramente besando mi cuello.

-Lo digo enserio... Detente.

-Muy bien... lo entiendo. No hay otra opción que continuar- dejo salir el aire contenido esperando a que retire sus manos de mi cuerpo pero no lo hace.

-¡Espera! ¡Alto!- alzo la voz asustado cuando sus manos comienzan a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Por favor. Perdona mi intromisión- su mano se introduce en mis bóxer tomando mi falo comenzando hacer movimientos.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás pensando!- exclamo comenzando a dejarme hacer.

-Hmm. Cosas sucias- confiesa.

-¡Deja la puta broma!- le digo cuando empieza a subir mi playera.

-No estoy bromeando. Estas pidiendo que te toque aquí Stiles.

-¿Qué diablos contigo?...- murmuro cosas sin sentido alguno.

Su mano comienza a subir bajar sobre mi ahora erecto miembro. Posa su pulgar en la punta de mi miembro esparciendo los chorros de semen sobre este para hacer más fácil la masturbación.

"¡Mierda!...El me hace gemir"

Muerdo mi mano con la esperanza de que nadie nos escuche.

-Stiles... ¿Estas tratando de retenerlo?- aprieto los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias- Incluso... ¿Tu voz?...- tira del elástico de mi bóxer- Entonces...¿ qué pasa aquí?-comenzando a bajarlo. Hasta dejarlo sobre mis rodillas.

-¡No!- suelto al sentir sus dedos deslizarse en mi interior.

¿Por qué no lo detengo? Mi cuerpo no responde a mis accionar solamente gimo al sentir como mueve sus dedos en mi interior sin dejar de acariciar mi miembro. De algún modo me gusta la sensación de sus dedos dentro mi estimulando mi entrada haciendo nublar mi vista. Jadeo al sentir que aprieta la punta de mi falo reteniendo mis fluidos.

-Wow... ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Se siente bien ¿eh?

-¡No más! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!- suplico mirándole a los ojos.

-Parece que... nuestra parada se acerca- abro los ojos con dificultad reconociendo el lugar. Definitivamente estamos por llegar- Bien. Yo no voy a parar. Solo relájate.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro al sentir sus movimientos más rápidos. Con un gemido más sonoro me corro sobre su mano exhausto.

(...)

-Pervertido- le digo cuando estamos fuera del metro viendo cómo se aleja.

-Supongo que si- admite avergonzado- Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se encoje de hombros- ¿Disfrutaste mucho lo que te hice? ¿No era excitante saber que alguien pudo habernos visto?- suelta riendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- aprieto los puños tratando de calmarme una vez más.

-Se nos hacer tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Toma la responsabilidad de esto- le digo girándome comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¿Pretenderás que esto no sucedió?- dice rápidamente.

-Qu- ¡Idiota! ¡No! Iré al baño a cambiarme- explico enojado- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Cómprame ropa nueva!- ordeno continuando mi camino.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Oh?! ¿Significa que tengo que escoger el estilo y el color también?- dice confundido.

-¡No!- en verdad es un idiota.

"Porque eres tú, aunque haya sido divertido... prefiero morir a decirte que me gusto"

(...)

Los planes cambiaron al entrar al baño, conmigo entre las piernas del moreno haciéndolo un oral en un baño público.

-¡Espera! Sti... más lento- su mano se posa sobre mi nuca ejerciendo presión sobre mi boca en su miembro. Muerdo la punta sonriendo al sentir sus espasmos- Hare mucho ruido... ¡Aah!

"Suena como si tuviera asma"

Pienso antes de seguir chupando su miembro.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Este fic está inspirado en un web-cómic si desean leerlo aquí les dejo el Link: http://imgbox.com/NGT4r3AK
> 
> Créditos a su autor. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
